the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brute Gunray
Brute Gunray is a NoHead Marauder and the younger brother of Hell Burnbottom. He is the son of Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mrs. Wretched NoHead, and he is also the brother of Mean King. He was killed by Baby Strength in 2020. Biography Early life Brute Gunray was born in 2004, roughly a year before his brother Mean King. He was brought up in a nursery built along the NoHead Base, where he would first meet his younger brother. In 2008, both of them were taken in for training. Training Along with Hell Burnbottom, he and Mean King were raised and trained in a similarly cruel manner to their father, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Generally, Gunray had a rich yet cruel lifestyle. He was also on friendly terms with Rotta Hecks, although she felt infatuated to him for a time. His mother, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, seemed to fancy him, actually loving him for what he was (not just as a tool). Later, Mr. Stupid NoHead killed Mrs. Twisted NoHead in her sleep, not wanting to share power. After her death, Gunray was devastated and distraught to the extent of abandoning the NoHeads, so he talked to his older brother, Hell Burnbottom, about it, who told him precisely what had happened and said he should talk to his father. He also said Mrs. Twisted NoHead may return from the dead. Out of fear, Gunray did not try, but he vowed to serve the NoHeads until his dying day. Even as a child, Gunray felt driven to succeed. He was fully devoted to the ideals of the NoHeads and the ideal of power. He sought to become a great NoHead, like his father, and as an adolescent did not even consider a different path. Gunray never forgave betrayal and he appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Mr. Stupid NoHead knew of Gunray’s intolerance for betrayal and used it as a tool to ensure his loyalty. During one of his training sessions, Brute Gunray mused that Mr. Crooked NoHead had also desired a way to preserve the immaterial self after the death of the body. During his training, Brute Gunray mastered Stil II, but he utilized it in an even more brutal fashion, becoming a frightening opponent. Though young, strong, athletic, and a master swordsman gifted with more raw power than most, he lacked the experience, calm, and focus that his father possessed. His initial method was seen to elements of Ataru and Niman bladework in conjunction with his Djem So strikes. In 2010, Hell Burnbottom trained Brute Gunray and Mean King in mind resistance. They became skilled enough to repel their parents. First NoHead War In the days following the massacre of the NoHeads, Brute Gunray gathered with a group of NoHeads in the crowd outside the public entrance, though only one of five stepped forward. This lone NoHead attacked the troopers stationed on the steps, urging Brute Gunray and Mean King to join him, only to be cut down by a hail of gunfire. Gunray and Mean King chose to retreat. In one occasion, Brute Gunray used a highly unusual color variant of lightning, in the form of black. Between the wars In 2018, Annabeth Black and Darren Slade were infected by brain worms. After Sean did likewise, Brute Gunray attempted to gain intelligence from the Rebel leader Poe Ledsa, but this proved futile. Sean lost his temper when the captured Poe refused to give him vital information that might save Annabeth and Slade. Second NoHead War Attempt to kidnap the Mayor In 2019, Mr. Stupid NoHead assigned Brute Gunray with the task of kidnapping Mayor Katie Black and bringing her on board the Wasp alive. However, Gunray, despite his best efforts, was unable to furfill his task. This also revealed to Black that the NoHeads intended to kidnap her, and led the police to keep a lookout for any further attempts to kidnap the city's leader. Gunray returned to the Wasp and confessed his failure to his father. As such, NoHead told him that in order to make up for it, he would instead be assigned to go to the MBH and kill Baby Intelligence. However, as he set off, Gunray became increasingly afraid that he would fail in his seemingly impossible task. It is implied that Gunray was expected to fail and that NoHead assigned him the task with the intention of punishing him for his failure at kidnapping the Mayor. As such, he chose not to go, and decided to lie his way out of his demise by telling NoHead he went, but upon being held at bladepoint and slashed across the shoulder, was forced to Apparate away. To fake the slash on his shoulder, he used his sword to slit his own shoulder. He then Disapparated to the NoHead base and told this to NoHead, who accepted his story. Rotta Hecks was sent instead. Although she succeeded in capturing the Mayor, Katie Black was later rescued by Baby Intelligence and the newly christened Sebiscuits. Over the next few weeks, Brute Gunray developed a certain fondness for Force Baby, and would have liked to recruit the mutant to the NoHead cause. However, Gunray never let this slight fondness cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Gunray was also very angry after the mysterious shift in time, though he would never quite determine the reason for it. Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base In the following month after the Battle of the Wasp, Mr. Stupid NoHead betrayed and murdered Rotta Hecks. At this point, Gunray had come to like Rotta to some degree, and he felt this slight attachment was a consolation to her untimely demise. When Mr. Stupid NoHead died shortly thereafter, Brute Gunray was unabashed, as Burnbottom knew of a potion that could bring him back. Gunray fled to the Yellowstone Base via escape pod alongside Mean King, and upon meeting together, they helped him make it. Now that he was alive again, Mr. Stupid NoHead built a death machine to use in the final stages of his plan to destroy and reform the world. Gunray and Burnbottom helped him create it. In early 2020, Brute Gunray, Nolan Giles, Mean King, and Hell Burnbottom came to Lucy McCallin's home because she claimed, truthfully, that Baby Intelligence was there. They threatened to kill her daughter if she summoned them under false pretenses, only to see Baby Intelligence escape. Before the machine could be used, the S.M.S.B. arrived, who had just accepted Lindsay Kellerman into their group. NoHead told them to hide via comlink. Gunray and Burnbottom obeyed and both hid in the basement, though Gunray began to worry about NoHead. Gunray's fears were justified when NoHead died at the hands of Baby Intelligence. This made Gunray furious, and his lust for revenge was reflected on his two brothers. Skirmish in the Yellowstone Base After Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death, Hell Burnbottom became the new NoHead Master per traditions. After the protections around the police safe-houses were broken, Brute Gunray interrogated and tortured Abram van Dukas and Riley Bell for information pertaining to Baby Intelligence and the police. At one point, Brute Gunray accompanied Hell Burnbottom in the intended capture of popstar Rocken Role in New York City. However, they were thwarted by the S.M.S.B., who eventually found their base. Gunray, who mostly remained in the background, insisted that Baby Intelligence not be kept alive since the latter is a great asset to the Grand Army. Black insisted they offer Baby Intelligence a chance to join the Order, something Burnbottom agreed with, and Gunray did nothing to argue. Thanks to Kellerman, Burnbottom engaged all four members as Gunray and Mean King looked on in horror. Brute Gunray attempted to intervene by casting beams at Lindsay, but she dodged. After defeating Force Baby, Baby Strength, and Lindsay, Burnbottom was left to contend with Baby Intelligence’s might. Although he put up an excellent defense, Burnbottom could not find an opening, though he refused help from Black or his brothers. Finally, Gunray fled to the central control station, and was joined they by Mean King and Black, and then by Burnbottom. Here, Burnbottom, Black, Gunray, and Mean King rendezvoused. Burnbottom apologized for not giving them a chance to fight, and Gunray immediately forgave him. Battle of Yellowstone Brute Gunray’s concern grew over the next few days. He swiftly contacted Hell Burnbottom, at which point Mean King expressed his concerns about the plan. Burnbottom angrily said he was tired of the S.M.S.B., and that it was time to attack the MBH. Mean King finally left. After Burnbottom ordered Gunray to bring the troops in formation for the invasion of the police station, Gunray was skeptical, as he was concerned over the odds they would succeed. Burnbottom ignored him and told Gunray, upon being inquired as to what to do with the MBH, to attack immediately. The two boarded a ship and followed the Rockets. Upon arriving, Gunray sabotaged a control that released toxic gas into the conference chamber. However, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay defeated the Rockets and Bratpros. Unsurprised, Gunray fled with Burnbottom. The invasion was well-organized, and the station fully conquered within the day. Brute Gunray and Mean King entered with their troops and Gunray received word from RC-4. Gunray proudly proclaimed victory and left them to the battle. Gunray reported his success to Hell Burnbottom, who was pleased, he told the NoHead that he would join them. As he stood by, Gunray detected the Pinewood Derby and police cruiser. He reported this to Burnbottom, who was wary of the group’s aggressive motives. Gunray next detected the assembled army of police outside and dispatched RC-4 and a large majority of his army to crush them, dismissing them as primitives. Gunray remained in the control room with Mean King. Hell Burnbottom left to deal with Lindsay, Baby Strength, and Baby Intelligence as Gunray became concerned the battle was taking place too close to them. The Sheriff was able to work his way into the base, before being captured and marched before the NoHead. Gunray ordered his surrender, but Force Baby used his powers to call a sword to him, which he handed to Baby Strength. The police reached for guns in the sword’s compartment. Gunray ordered his droids after them. This was Gunray’s fatal mistake. Baby Strength and the police took out Gunray’s guards and held him and Mean King at gunpoint. Gunray was not worried at first, because he thought his droids would break through to rescue him. But his hopes of rescue were shattered when a mutant baby named Telekinibabe destroyed the control station, deactivating his army. With his forces destroyed and Hell Burnbottom believed to be killed by Lindsay, Gunray drew his sword and engaged Sheriff Bladepoint in a sword battle, matching their practiced bladework. However, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay arrived, and Gunray chose to be captured rather than fight all three of them at once. Mean King and Brute Gunray were captured and sent to court to stand trial for their crimes. However, they were able to escape the court and return to base unnoticed. NoHead Grandmaster With the passing of Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray became the NoHead Grandmaster in his place. Apparently, he did hold Annabeth Black in as high an esteem as his brother did, as a result of being very misogynistic. He demoted her to becoming his adviser and "errand boy", much to her outrage. This turned out to be a severe mistake, as Black quickly developed a tendency to run the Order behind his back, as he considered it an overwhelming responsibility to begin with. Two days after assuming his post, Brute Gunray Teleported to Sebiscuits Cardarphen's house beyond the Lake of Tears, where the latter had fled after the battle, accompanied by Mean King. Once there, Mean King interrogated Sebiscuits and voiced his distrust of him, though Sebiscuits' calm and logical replies finally silenced him. Gunray got down to the point, and begged Sebiscuits to lend them a squadron of Rockets since very few Rocket soldiers survived the Battle of Yellowstone. Sebiscuits obliged on the condition that they could defeat him in a sword battle. Brute Gunray came on Sebiscuits roughly, fighting alongside Mean King, but Sebiscuits calmly met their strides and attacked. The two brothers won out in the end, and Sebiscuits promised that they could have half of whatever he had, and what he planned to create. Satisfied by Sebiscuits' promise, Gunray Apparated back to Wyoming with Mean King, and the contingent of Rockets arrived soon afterward. Banishment in Yellowstone.]] Lindsay, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength all went to the NoHead base. Baby Intelligence and Force Baby went to the bench store simultaneously. The group arrived at the Yellowstone base, and Lindsay and Telekinibabe were cut off from Baby Strength when he went on and was locked in a chamber with Brute Gunray. When Baby Strength found Gunray, they fought an epic sword battle. Despite Baby Strength’s minimal training, he was able to hold his own for much of the duel, much to Gunray’s surprise. Ultimately, however, the inadequately trained Baby Strength hardly stood a chance against the powerful and experienced Gunray. As the duel spilled out onto a processing vane and later a bridge, Brute Gunray continued his relentless offense, blocking and shunting aside all of Baby Strength’s counters, eventually knocking him to the ground. In response, Baby Strength drove Gunray’s blade aside and regained his feet before attacking again. In desperation, Baby Strength managed to slightly wound Gunray with a strike on the right shoulder. Enraged, the NoHead moved to end the duel and pressed his assault, driving Baby Strength onto a small extension at the end of the catwalk. Here, Baby Strength pushed him off the maintenance catwalk into the air shaft below. As he fell, Gunray was sucked into a gas port, and shortly thereafter plunged into a bottomless pit, meeting his end as his essence transferred into the same void as Hell Burnbottom, where he now waits. Physical description Brute Gunray was six feet tall. Like his father, he was slim, but also muscular. He wore sweeping red robes with several patterns on them, though on occasion he also wore green robes. A cap shaped like a 'v' covered half of the brown, straight hair on his head. Personality and traits Brute Gunray was highly stoic, intelligent, and calm. Even while dueling Baby Strength, he remained relaxed and confident throughout. He was also exceptionally cunning, and would often support the idea of setting elaborate traps for his allies to test their genuine value and effectiveness to him. Gunray’s disregard for sentient life bordered on the sociopathic, as he was very racist, despising most if not all beings who did not have fair skin. Gunray was amoral and highly apathetic, but not incapable of emotional experiences. He also frequently voiced his experiences of shame or disappointment. He never forgave betrayal and he appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. He was an accomplished philosopher, cadet, and warrior, and felt driven to succeed even as a small child. He was fully devoted to the ideals of the NoHeads. He sought to become a great NoHead, and for the vast majority of his life, he did not even consider a different life. Gunray had no romantic relationships, but Rotta Hecks was infatuated with him. Because he liked her to an extent, he felt this was a consolation to her death in late 2019. Gunray was also misogynistic, considering women to be vastly inferior beings. Although Annabeth Black had displayed more cunning, understanding of mutantry, and competence at leading than he had, he still demoted her upon claiming his birthright as NoHead Grandmaster, even though he considered his new job to be taxing. This proved to be his undoing, however, as Black worked against him in secret. Truly cynical, he divided the entire solar system into two categories: threats and allies. The threat category was for beings or institutions that interfered with the plans and affairs of him and his friends and would have to be eliminated, the asset category being for those who could aid, or at least not hinder those affairs. By the time of the Second NoHead War, Gunray believed that the sorrow and injustice of the world could only be responded to with anger and hate. He came to believe that the S.M.S.B. should embrace the dark side and rule the world with the NoHeads as a new government. While often assuming a gentle and civilized manner, Gunray had no qualms about torturing his former comrades, nor about committing any number of atrocities. Gunray also had a certain fondness for Force Baby and would have liked to recruit the trainee to his cause. However, Gunray never allowed this slight fondness to cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Powers and abilities Brute Gunray had mastered Stil V, but he utilized it in an even more brutal fashion, becoming a frightening opponent. However, his aggression became his fatal flaw, as he would become so controlled by it that it would give way to his rage. Though young, strong, athletic, and a master swordsman gifted with more raw power than most, he lacked the experience, calm, and focus that his father possessed. Though Gunray could, and would call on the dark side to overpower his opponents, his mounting emotions distracted him, clouding his judgment and preventing him from executing his form to perfection. His initial method was seen to elements of Soresu and Ataru bladework in conjunction with his Djem So strikes. Gunray had developed a refined version of Djem So that continued to include Ataru and Soresu elements, but also added Makashi to the mix. Gunray also had a limited amount of agility, and his bladework was brutally effective. He never utilized anything less than a killing blow, and his swordplay demonstrated extraordinary precision, unpredictability, and speed, notwithstanding the two-handed grip he typically favored. Even his most simplistic moves contained enough strength to nearly disarm his opponents. He was more than capable of performing acrobatics when pressed. Relationships Family Mr. Stupid NoHead Hell Burnbottom Mean King ]] Thomas Meyer It is not known whether Brute Gunray knew about his nephew, but it is likely since Thomas was born at his home. If Gunray did know then it is possible that he continued to keep the secret to protect not only his nephew but also the rest of his family from the public reaction to the idea that the son of the Dark Lord had a child. Baby Intelligence Throughout the Second NoHead War, Baby Intelligence found enemies in Mr. Stupid NoHead’s other two sons, Brute Gunray and Mean King. He first encountered them in Yellowstone National Park when they built a new base there. He did know they were responsible for several murders, including several of Katie Black’s bodyguards, and would kill him if given half a chance. He also loathed them for imprisoning innocent Muggles. In 2020, Brute Gunray was to be destroyed by the combined efforts of Baby Strength, Lindsay Kellerman, and Telekinibabe because of the threat he posed. In the meantime, Baby Intelligence would confront Mean King. Baby Intelligence was evidently relieved when Gunray was killed off. Force Baby , a target of Brute Gunray.]] During the Second NoHead War, Brute Gunray developed a certain fondness for S.M.S.B. trainee Force Baby, and would have liked to recruit the mutant to the NoHead cause. However, Gunray never let this slight fondness cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Sebiscuits Cardarphen ]] Like his father, Brute Gunray held Sebiscuits in high esteem and trusted him due to him being an old friend of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Unlike his brother, he continued to invest her faith in him despite Mean King voicing doubts about him. When Telekinibabe destroyed the control station, Gunray went to Sebiscuits, who possessed the remainder of the Rocket army, for help and got him to share half of whatever he had. It is unknown how Gunray would have reacted if he lived to learn of Sebiscuits' redemption. Annabeth Black , his rival.]] Brute Gunray frowned upon Annabeth Black solely because she was a woman, as he was very misogynistic, and was genuinely confused that his brother had placed so much stock in her abilities, as he was the only member of his family that doubted her so much. Upon assuming leadership over the NoHeads, he immediately demoted her, even though he considered his new job to be taxing. This proved to be his undoing, however, as Annabeth worked against him in secret, furious at the blatant sexism that could have cost her dearly. Behind the scenes ]] ''The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads In this non-canonical novel, Brute Gunray makes no physical appearances but he is mentioned by his sister, the non-canonical character Daphine. Sometime in between the war's end and 2021, Brute Gunray escapes from the void (as he was killed by Baby Strength) and seeks out the daughter of his father and his sister, Daphine. Gunray reveals Daphine's heritage to her and it is currently unknown what has become of him, as he didn't appear to be involved with Daphine's plan to use Baby Strength to bring back Mr. Stupid NoHead. Gunray's relationship with Daphine Daphine claimed that it was Brute Gunray who came to her and told her of her heritage. It is unknown how Gunray felt about her. If nothing else, Gunray and Rotta were both loyal NoHeads. He may have sought out Daphine and told her the truth as a way of remaining faithful to his father. He may have also been the one to give her some training in the Darkness. Daphine could fly unsupported, something that their father had done and might have also trained Gunray to do. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Mutants Category:Murderers Category:Second War casualties Category:Males Category:2003 births Category:2020 deaths Category:Pure-bloods Category:American individuals Category:Deceased individuals Category:Villains Category:NoHead Marauders Category:Deaths by sword Category:Illegal power users Category:Maraj family Category:Dark mutants Category:NoHead Grandmasters